


The Weirdest Town In America

by SovengardeSwag



Category: Gravity Falls, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Article Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Do Articles Even Have Characters, Don't worry, Everyone Is Alive, Experimental Style, Future Fic, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, If 6000 is ever written, Look this is weird, SCP Article, just trust me, part of a series, potentially, subject to edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovengardeSwag/pseuds/SovengardeSwag
Summary: This is basically how I think Gravity Falls would be described in an SCP article. I might make this a series, not of articles though, don't worry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Weirdest Town In America

****

**SCP-6000 from an aerial view**

**Item #** : SCP-6000

**Object Class** : Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures** : All residents of SCP-6000 are to be left alone, as they have no interest in the anomalies within SCP-6000. Due to the site’s properties, SCP-6000 is to be monitored at all times via remote camera. Agents are to be stationed at the site at all times, posing as lumberjacks from the ███████ █████ Lumber Company where possible. All anomalies that did not originate from SCP-6000 are to be captured and brought to headquarters for containment and study. All testing on anomalies originating from within SCP-6000, designated collectively as SCP-6000-1, must be done on-site. Any attempts to remove instances of SCP-6000-1 will be met with the offender’s removal from the site and disciplinary action at a supervisor’s discretion. All breaches of confidentiality, be it by the nature of SCP-6000-1 or due to staff error are to be explained away as town folklore or crazed ravings. Amnestics are not to be used on residents of SCP-6000 under any circumstances (see addendum for more details). Any testing on living instances of SCP-6000-1 must be done by researchers with level 2 clearance or higher with approval from higher-ranked research staff. 

**Description** : SCP-6000 is a small town in the Pacific Northwest, in the state of ██████. It is approximately ████ square miles with a population of ████. SCP-6000 is home to many anomalies, collectively known as SCP-6000-1, and all are produced from the site. It is currently unknown what exactly about SCP-6000 produces these anomalies, and the site is currently undergoing testing. An energy field surrounds SCP-6000, this energy field, which is produced by SCP-6000, works as a barrier between the site and the outside world. Anomalies born, materialized, invented, or otherwise produced within SCP-6000 are stopped from leaving the area by this barrier. This includes anomalies that previously existed outside of SCP-6000 on another plane of existence but came into this plane while inside of SCP-6000 (see incident report-[DATA REDACTED] for further details). This does not apply to anomalies that originate from outside of SCP-6000, as testing shows that they are able to come and go as they please. Due to this, attempts to use SCP-6000 as a Thamuiel level site have failed. There are currently █████ instances of SCP-6000-1 contained within SCP-6000 that we know of.

Addendum: Between the years 19██ and 20██, residents of SCP-6000 underwent constant use of amnestics that were not produced, authorized, or monitored by the foundation. Due to the fact that this maintained the secrecy of the site, it was allowed to go on. However, due to constant use, the residents experienced adverse side effects such as erratic behavior, generalized memory loss, and confusion. It is currently unknown if all long term use of amnestics causes this, or if it was the method used that caused this. Due to this, and a need to avoid detection from the state of ██████, amnestic use is currently on hold.

Addendum: Between 19██ and 20██, there were what we now know to be two people who attempted to study SCP-6000 outside of foundation authorization. They caused several instances of SCP-6000-1 to come into being and were responsible for incident number [DATA REDACTED]. However, they left SCP-6000 before capture could be attempted. Further arrests have not been attempted due to the cooperation of Doctor █████ █████ and Agent █████ █████ in further study of SCP-6000 among other SCP’s.


End file.
